Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by emmi313
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase never escaped Douglas' clutches and grew up to be bionic slaves to Douglas. But when Douglas discovers Adam, Bree and Chase's plan of world domination, he turns to his brother to fix the mess that he created.
1. The Idea

Chapter 1:The Idea

~ I don't own Lab Rats ~

Douglas' POV:

I can't believe that Donny turned down my idea. I honestly thought that he would've been excited for my idea. This was going to change the face of Davenport Industries. But instead, he yelled at me for the idea and tore up my papers. I had never seen him so furious before.

I arrived at my house and head down to my lab in the basement. Since Davenport Industries became a huge success a few years ago, Donny moved out and built himself a mansion in Mission Creek. Even though he got the huge mansion, I was okay with the decent sized house I have here in Welkerville. Since it was just my son and I that lived here, I didn't see the point of having a huge mansion for the two of us.

When I arrive, I rush over to my work bench and start searching through my blueprints and sketches. Even though Donny ripped up my papers for my genius idea, I kept a few spares, just in case.

Once I finally found the two that I was looking for, I placed them across the floor and pull out a big red marker. I start writing on the top of each one. I labelled them Subjects A and B. When I finished, I picked up the plan that read 'Subject A' and observed my sketches.

If I was going to show up Donny, I needed to get the most important part of my new creation: a human. My idea was to head to the local orphanage and adopt two kids and start my work. I was going to only make one creation, but I knew that attempting that will end in failure on the first go. Spreading the abilities across two humans seems like my best option for now. Maybe in the future, I'll be able to expand and soon create one with all abilities.

I start searching for a notebook and a pen. When I find one, I start to write down what I was looking for in a child. I couldn't just choose a random kid that can't handle the responsibility of bionics. I knew that the children needed to be somewhat older and not immature little brats.

When I'm almost finished, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Tiny feet pattering down the stairs that were barely audible. I look over and smile at the sight of my son. He had a big grin across his face and he walked with a jump in each step.

"Dad, can I help you with your work? I've always wanted to know what you and Uncle Donny do," he says as he runs over and hug my leg, giggling.

"Of course, sport. I was actually going to head out for very important business and I need you help," I told him. I don't mind him tagging along as he might help with finding the perfect subjects.

" Awesome! Where are we going? A factory, a warehouse, a lab?"

"You'll see, Chase."

A/N: Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It's something different and I hope you guys like it so far. If you want a say, comment below and I'll most likely use it. I'll also start to do shoutouts next chapter, so don't forget to review!


	2. The Retrieval

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It warmed my heart that you guys like the first chapter. Onto the shout outs I promised:**

**Dirtkid123: Thank you, I'm glad that it's a good different! Thanks for following and favouriting this story, and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**BeautifulSupernova: First off, love your username! Second, I'm glad you like the concept so far. Thanks for following!**

**BillyUngerLover: I wanted Chase to be Douglas' only son because Chase is my favourite character and he resembles Douglas a lot. Plus, it will give the story a dramatic turn that'll show up very soon. Thank you for following and favouriting! Also, love your username! **

**TheMichiganWriter: You'll have to see if they turn evil (insert evil laugh here). And yes, the title is based off of the song by Tears for Fears. But Lorde recently covered it, and I thought that it worked for this story. Thanks for favouriting!**

**PurpleNicole531: Glad that you enjoyed it! Hoping that this chapter will not disappoint.**

**ChaseyLover: As I've said before to my shout outs, LOVE YOUR USERNAME! Chase is 7 years old in this story, meaning that Adam will be 9, and Bree will be 8. More info will be in this chapter. I'm glad that you like it!**

**RandomGirlPerson: Here you go! And thanks for favouriting!**

**daphrose: OMG thank you for checking out this story! Your like one of my favourite authors on FanFiction and I respect your work so much! I read that series and thought it was amazing! I came up with this idea before I saw your stories, but am only decided to write it down now. Hope you like this chapter!**

**As well, thanks to labrats123 and shanzlol for following and favouriting this story!**

**Chapter 2: The Retrieval**

**~ I don't own Lab Rats ~**

**Douglas' POV:**

I collect all of the things I needed for the orphanage and got Chase to help me carry a few things. I got him to carry my notebook, a pen and a few legal papers that I needed to finalize in the car ride. I took my blueprints and my tablet, afraid that if Chase got a hold of the blueprints he would question me.

Even though Chase was only 7 years old, he was quite an intelligent kid. He would spend his down-time looking through some of the encyclopedias in my office and creating miniature inventions. I thought about having him take a AP test, but his mother refused. I haven't seen his mother for years...

When I got everything into the small Toyota, the blueprints in the trunk out of Chase's sight. I opened the door for Chase and helped him into the back. He wasn't very tall for 7 years old. He was only 3'3" and was usually picked on at his school, that was until I pulled him out. He wasn't that happy about at first, but he soon accepted it, knowing that he'll never fit in.

After I get into the driver's seat and start the engine, Chase asks, "Can you at least tell me what project this is for? Or what I'll be doing?"

I smile back to him and say, "We're going to find you some siblings."

As soon as I said it, his eyes lit up. Since he could talk, he's been nagging me about having a brother or sister. I resisted because since the divorce from his mother a few years ago, I didn't want to have any children with another woman. Besides, I was afraid that Chase's relationship with a brother or sister would end up like mine with Donald. Even though we co-lead the company, I still loathe him for his total control of the company. He gets to make all the shots and I'm only there to build his orders. I was afraid that Chase would have to deal with being in the shadow of his sibling, no matter how superior.

"Really? I thought you didn't want to since Mom left," Chase cheered. His face was full of excitement over the fact that he'll finally have a sibling.

"Well, I've decided to have a change of heart," I lied to him. I didn't want to tell him my plan because he might go and tell Donald and could lead to trouble. "Now remember, I want you to be on your best behaviour and just stay close to me, okay?" I didn't really have to tell Chase that because he was so mature for his age and knew right from wrong.

"Alright, Dad."

For the rest of the car ride, Chase was silent in the back. I look through the rear-view mirror and see that he playing with his Rubik's cube, almost done solving. _I wonder if I should send him to get an AP test_.

Soon we arrive to the nearby orphanage. The building was a somewhat worn-down brick building with a pale baby blue door. The paint on the door was peeling away and the sign above it was washed out so much it was next to impossible to read it.

Chase and I walk in, him holding my hand. We come to a large open room full of bunk beds. Each bed had a single blue sheet covering a small mattress and a tiny white pillow. Most of the beds were vacated, except for two. The first had a little girl that looked about Chase's age with long brown hair, who was curled up into a ball on her bed. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears and I could hear her whimper. I look over to Chase and he looked like he was going to break into tears at the sight of the little girl. His lip quivered and a single tear began to roll down his face. He immediately lets go of my hand and rushes over to the little girl. I don't stop him, knowing that there was no reason to stop him. Chase jumps onto the bed and starts to talk to the girl, but I can't hear what he's saying because he's whispering.

I look over to the other occupied bed and see a boy who looked to be around 9 or 10 years old. He sat straight and stiff on the bed, his eyes staring blankly to the wall in front of him. He had dark brown, almost black, hair and deep brown eyes that weren't blinking. I'm somewhat crept out and stop looking at him.

I turn to my left and see a small wooden desk with a rather older lady sitting and busy looking through random files. As I approach the desk, she finally notices me. "I'm he-eee-rrr-eee to adopt two children," I stutter. The lady stares at me before saying, "Name?"

"Douglas Davenport."

"Well, Douglas. I seem to only have the two over there up for adoption, but I can surely contact the nearest orphanage on – " she starts, but is interrupted by Chase.

"No! I want them! I like them! Dad?" Chase interrupts. His face was still upset, more tears pouring out. He was hugging the girl, combing his fingers through her hair. I didn't see why I should leave the two kids here to wait for someone else to come and reject them.

I look over to the secretary, and say, "I'd like to adopt these two."

From then on out, we finished the paperwork shortly and start to pack up my things. The lady told me that the boy was named Adam Henderson and was beaten by his biological father at a young age and can be very sensitive. The girl was named Bree Chambers and lost both of her parents in a house fire. I look over and see that Adam, Bree and Chase were sitting in the middle of the room, talking away about who knows what. I smiled that Chase finally had someone around his age to talk to.

Once everything was ready to go, I motion to Chase that we're going. He jumps up and motions to Adam and Bree to follow him and they run outside towards the car.

I look over to the secretary and she says to me, "Good luck with those kids. Take good care of them."

"I will," I reply as I close the door behind me.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter was up to par with last chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Until next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Start of Construction

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continuous support. I truly appreciate it. More shout outs!:**

**BeautifulSupernova: It will definitely come as a surprise, now won't it. This chapter will feature more classic innocent kid stuff.**

**TheMichiganWriter: I couldn't decide on a last name for Adam and Bree, so I wanted to use ones used in the show before. I used Chambers (as in Jake Chambers from ****_Face Off_****) and Henderson for obvious reasons! :D **

**ChaseyLover: Even though there are no pairings in this story, I wanted them to bond a bit. You know, family fluff and whatnot. And thank you Chase for the quote on adoption. Thanks for following!**

**PurpleNicole531: Aww, why thank you! It may not be a song fic, but it might help listening to the song while you read.**

**Anna Davenport: I'm glad that you like it so far! Thanks for favouriting and following!**

**In addition, thanks for daphrose and Scrappy42 for following this story.**

**Onto chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Start of Construction**

**~ I don't own Lab Rats ~**

**Douglas' POV:**

Once I reach the car, I help the three kids into the back of the car. I put Bree in first, then Chase and finally Adam. It took a while to get Adam into the back because he was still dazed, but Chase helped me get him into the back seat. I shut the door and hop into the driver's seat and start the car.

Once we get onto the road, I hear Adam, Bree and Chase talking away in the back. I don't necessary listen in on their conversations, but it still puts a smile on my face. The fact that Chase finally gets to interact with other kids that won't tease him was a true blessing. Bree seemed to be calm, and enjoying herself, as she giggled after Chase must have said something funny. Whilst Adam seemed to be a bit more alert and actually joining in on their conversation.

When we arrive home, the three of them almost jump out of the car when we come to a stop and start running for the door. But I stop Chase and tell him that he can't say anything about the lab in the basement and to keep them upstairs at all times.

"I don't think they're ready to learn about the lab just yet, alright. Maybe in a few days, they can go downstairs, ok?"

Chase seemed somewhat disappointed, but agreed to not let Adam and Bree near the lab. I unlock the door for the kids so I can grab my blueprints from the trunk without them noticing. I pull out the one labelled 'Subject A' and immediately start to think of how I'm going to find a way to work on the technology with the two kids in the house. If I worked in the lab, the kids will stumble across the lab and then I have to explain myself. I decide that I'll just use my office on the main floor for now. I grab the blueprints and head inside. I hide the blueprints behind a large dictionary in my office and go looking for the kids.

I go searching for the kids, to find them upstairs in Chase's room. I didn't give Chase that much to fill his room, except a small twin bed, a small drawer and a large bookshelf full of his favourite books. The walls were bare, the red paint starting to peel off the walls. It wasn't too appealing, but Chase didn't complain. Bree and Chase were sitting on Chase's bed, while Adam starting looking through his bookshelf.

"Why don't I show Bree and Adam to their rooms?" I suggested. Adam was eager to see his room, while I had to repeat the question to Bree three times until she followed Adam's pursuit. I don't know if Bree was just tired, or if it had to do with leaving Chase's side. They seemed to connected at the hip since he comforted her at the orphanage. I don't think it'll easy to implant my plan without Chase's knowledge if he hangs around Bree every second.

I walk Adam and Bree down the hall to two rooms that I recently converted to guest bedrooms. Before, they were my work rooms, where I worked on inventions until I built the lab downstairs. I would spend hours in the small, cluttered rooms; working on orders for Donald. One was for my workbench and the other was full of supplies, from wires and scraps of metal to screwdrivers and hammers. I used these rooms for about a year, but then Davenport Industries had a major skyrocket in profits. Donald ended up with a major renovation in his mansion, along with a lab in his basement like mine. His lab was no where near as advanced as mine, since I was the one doing all the research and dirty work. All he would do was be the face of the company and go to major conferences and events while I stay home with Chase. It wasn't necessary fair, but I couldn't just drop everything to go to an event halfway across the world when I had to take care of Chase. I wanted him to have a somewhat normal childhood. Anyways, I converted them to guestrooms, but I rarely use them. No one ever comes to visit us anymore…

Adam and Bree were excited at their rooms, even though they weren't as luxurious as they may have anticipated. Both rooms each had a small twin bed, two pillows for each bed, a small painting by this high-class painter called Von Shopt across from the beds, a small wooden drawer and a small square window looking out to the street. I guess they were just happy to have their own rooms. After seeing the orphanage, I understand that their living quarters were that luxurious either.

I leave the two to settle into their rooms and walk downstairs to find my blueprints in the office. I shut and lock the door behind me, so if any of the kids pass by, they won't see what I'm doing. I place the blueprints side-by-side and I compare the two. I decide that I need to make changes to my sketches, so I can correspond to Adam and Bree. I look over to my computer and decide to pull up what I've been able to come up with in terms of abilities. As I look through the list, I start to see which abilities that would be supplementary to each other and to Adam or Bree. I soon come up with these lists:

_Subject A "Adam"_

_Super Strength_

_Super Intelligence_

_Heat Vision_

_Plasma Grenades_

_Blast Wave_

_Hacking_

_Magnetism App_

_Molecularkinesis_

_Water Breathing_

_Super Jump_

_Scan Vision_

_Pressurized Lung Capacity_

_Laser Bo Generation_

_Subject B "Bree"_

_Super Speed_

_Super Jump_

_Force Field_

_Super Senses_

_Senses Recording_

_Mental Database_

_Mental Navigation System_

_Bionic GPS_

_Wall Sticking_

_Super Agility_

_Vocal Manipulation_

_Override App_

_Levitation_

_Invisiblity_

After that, I start to sketch how exactly I can pull this off. I look at my computer screen and realize that I've been in here for over an hour and decide to put away my blueprints, shut the computer off and start preparing dinner for the kids.

I come outside of my office to Adam staring at me.

"What were doing in there? You were in there for a long time," his eyes focused on me. I had to lie to him, for now. Not until my planning is 100% complete.

"It was just work, kid. Now, c'mon. Why don't you help me make dinner?"

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. To those who celebrate, merry Christmas. For those of you that don't, happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa, happy Ramadan, etc. I hope to update before the end of the year. Otherwise, until next year! Happy holidays!**


	4. Adam

**A/N: I hope everyone had a happy holidays! I didn't, but that doesn't matter. I want to know how your holidays have been. Onto shout outs:**

**TheMichiganWriter: Aww! Von STOP it! XD Ha! I want to use those tiny details from the show to get a cheap laugh for us super fans! The wait is over now, here's chapter 4!**

**ChaseyLover: Now Chase, you'll understand very soon. I won't guarantee that you'll be bionic, but we'll see *evil laugh*. ChaseyLover, thanks again for the aspiring quote.**

**PurpleNicole531: I want to use as much of the show's tiny details as I can. I'm glad that people noticed this reference. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! :D**

**daphrose: I'm thinking about making more T rated stories, so hopefully more people can read it. I might make a cleaner version of my other story so it can be rated T. But anyways…**

**You're welcome. I'm being absolutely honest, you are one of my favourite authors here. I've read your new story (Deranged) and it's awesome! I loved it! I might just accept your Evil Eddy Challenge! Maybe one day, I'll be on your fave authors on your profile *hint hint*. I said ****_maybe_****.**

**In addition, thanks for PrincessSparkleKitty for following and for toystorylover and PrincessSparkleKitty for favouriting this story.**

**Onto chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Adam**

**~ I don't own Lab Rats ~**

**Adam's POV:**

I'm left alone in my new room for a few silent moments until Chase comes running in with Bree.

"See, I told you that his room is a little bit bigger than mine!" Bree complained. Bree was never usually one to complain. Back at the orphanage, all that she would do was cry and keep her thoughts to herself. That was until Chase showed up. I don't know what it was, but Chase was able to talk to her without any problems. I wish she talked to me, because I was left to just stare at the wall. Just waiting for someone to walk through that front door and tell me that I get to leave.

"It looks the same to me, Bree," Chase replied. He had his arm around her shoulder and was somewhat leaning against her for support. They seem to have a strong connection. I'm glad to see Bree happy.

"Well, I know that his room is bigger than mine. I just know, okay?" she snaps back and walks down the hall. Chase rolls his eyes. He was about to walk out after her, when I stop him.

"Chase? Can I ask you a question?" I say, my voice quieting after every word. I needed to know a few things about my new family.

"Sure, Adam. What do you want to know?" Chase says as he walks to sit on my new bed. I jump up to sit to his right.

"Well, I guess everything. But first, how did you calm Bree down? I've lived with her for almost three months, yet I can't get her to relax. What did you say?" There didn't seem to be anything that Chase couldn't figure out. He was a genius and I need to figure out his tricks.

"Well…" he starts, stuttering a little, "I went up to her and asked her what was wrong. She didn't reply at first. Then, I said that I wanted to hear how she felt. She said that her parents were trapped in her house while it was on fire. They never returned. She never was able to find someone that cared about her and wanted to listen to her. I told her that even though we just met, I cared about what she had to say. Then, she hugged me. She continued to cry, but less than before. And then, I saw you and well… the rest you already know."

"Oh," was that I could say. Whenever I approached Bree, I didn't think about asking her what happened to her parents. I guess I was focused on talking to someone, rather than listening to them.

"Was that all? Although, I'm guessing that you want to know more about our dad and I, don't you?" he asked.

"Can you read minds or something?" I ask, amazed by how right he was.

"Ha! No, Adam. I wish I could," Chase jokily said.

"Why are so smart? Don't you go to school? Where does Douglas work?" I continue to ask questions, and he continued to give me answers. He said that his dad wanted to send Chase in to be tested if he was "gifted", or whatever it was he said. He didn't go to school anymore because he was being bullied because of how smart he was and how tall he was. Douglas works at a big company called "Davenport Industries" with his big brother. I can't remember his name, but I think it started with a D. He told me about why the sky is blue, and a bunch of random questions that I was surprised that he would answer, let alone know the right answer.

We continued to do this for a while, until Bree came in. She and Chase decided that they needed to talk alone. So I go off to go find Douglas. I look in his room, the bathroom (actually, I just knocked), the kitchen and the living room. I finally come across a closed door. Behind that door, I heard Douglas' voice. I didn't understand what he was saying, as his voice was quiet. Next thing I knew, I was face-to-face with my new father.

"What were doing in there? You were in there for a long time," I ask him. He stays quiet for a moment until he replies.

"It was just work, kid. Now, c'mon. Why don't you help me make dinner?" I nod and we head to the kitchen. He asks me to help clean some vegetables and I do as he said. As I cleaned, he would be chopping away behind me and putting food into a pot. After I finish that, he asks me to set the table. I finish that in no time. Douglas tells me that I can relax before dinner is ready.

**Douglas' POV**

After Adam left, I knew that I needed to make Adam's bionic chip first. He's obviously the curious one out of him and Bree. If didn't look for me in my office, he would've definitely found the lab. Besides, I was able to figure out how to have most of his bionic abilities on one chip. I can just test it out with those abilities and add the rest on later if I can.

I continue to work on the chicken for dinner when Chase comes in.

"Where's Adam and Bree?" I ask. I was somewhat interested in what they were doing, but more interested in making sure they wouldn't go roaming through the house and discovering the lab or my plans in the office.

"They're upstairs in Adam's room. I'm helping Adam and Bree settle into their rooms."

"Listen, Chase. I need you to keep an eye on them at all times. I don't want them anywhere near the lab or my office, understand?"

Chase had a confused look on his face, "I understand that you don't want them near the lab, but why not your office?" I cringe a little, realizing my near-mistake. Luckily, I come with an excuse quickly.

"It's just that I'll be having some conference calls in there more often now. You know, since I can't attend the conferences in person." It seemed believable enough for Chase to avoid the office, although I can never tell if he'll buy it. Fortunately, he shrugged and headed upstairs.

Before too long, the chicken was cooked and dinner could be served. I called out to the kids and they raced downstairs. It was a bit weird to eat with two more people, considering it was just Chase and I. We usually don't talk during meals, as we talk pretty much talk most of our walking hours. But tonight, the three kids continued to chat away. Adam and Bree would ask Chase a bunch of random questions and Chase would enthusiastically answer them. It made me think of what Donald and I didn't do. We were considered equals back when we were kids. But here, Chase was considered the more respected one of the three.

They scarf down their dinners and head back upstairs. But before that, I pull Chase aside and remind him, "Make sure they stay upstairs. I have an important call very soon." He nods and runs upstairs to join his new siblings.

I wash their dishes and my own, to then rush to my office and continue to work on Adam's chip. If I can pull an all-nighter, I can finish the final touches on Adam's chip and start my work on the second stage; installing the chip. So far, I had the super strength, heat vision, plasma grenades, blast wave, water breathing, super jump and pressurized lung capacity softwares finished and ready for installation. I still need to work on his other abilities.

I realize that Bree and Chase can't be in the house because they'll get suspicious. Sadly, I have to bring someone I didn't want to bring into my plan. I pick up my phone and start to dial the number. After four rings, they finally pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Donny. I gonna need you to do me a favour."

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm glad that I could update before the new year. Can't wait to here from you about what you thought of this chapter.**


	5. Lies Upon Lies

**A/N: Once more, thank you for the reviews. I'm so happy that you all like the story so far. Onto shout outs:**

**TheMichiganWriter: Who isn't a super-fan here? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted you to be excited for this chapter. Mission accomplished! **

**PurpleNicole531: Aww, why thank you. I truly appreciate it!**

**daphrose: I know, my dad always has conference calls. But for Douglas, having a conference call is extremely rare. This might get Chase's attention. Well, part of that will be in this chapter. Aw, that would be a dream come true if I did make your fave author list. But better wait until I fully deserve it. Hopefully, I can enter your Evil Eddy contest. If my schedule allows it. :D**

**Angel234564: I'm glad that you clicked on this! I wanted Bree and Chase to have a close sibling bond like they do on the show. I might have sprinkled a little bit of Brase in there, but other than that not an overload of Brase moments.**

**In other news, go check out the poll on my profile. The poll ends on January 31st, so enter your votes!**

**Just as a heads up, my updating will become less frequent. Not just because school is starting up again, but because my final exams are starting. I have one of my final exams in French class is this week. Anyways, I'm planning to update this story every Sunday from now on.**

**Onto chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Lies Upon Lies<strong>

**~ I don't own Lab Rats ~**

**Douglas' POV:**

"Hello?" Donny answered. He seemed somewhat annoyed. I'm guessing because he didn't like me calling him, and because it was late on a Tuesday night.

"Hello, Donny. I'm gonna need you to do me a favour."

"For you? What kind of favour?" he asks.

"I just need for you to watch the kids tomorrow."

"What do you mean by _kids_?" his voice raises a pitch when he says _kids_. I knew that he was going to question me about having kids, so I had an excuse already planned out.

"Chase has been nagging me so much lately about not having a brother or sister. So, I adopted a girl, Bree. She's such a sweetheart. Any who, I need you to watch Bree and Chase tomorrow while I work on your latest order," I replied without hesitation. I didn't want to say anything about Adam because Donald will get suspicious if he watches Bree and Chase, but not Adam. Hopefully, I can tell Chase to not mention Adam while he's with Donny.

"I see. Well, I guess it would be nice to see Chase again and to meet this new daughter of yours. I'll just swing by your house around 11 tomorrow morning to pick them up. What time do you want them home?" Donald replied, somewhat skeptical at the beginning. But luckily, he bought it.

"I'll call you when you should bring them home."

"Wait? I'm driving them back to your house too?! It's gonna cost you, Dougie," he said playfully. I cringe when he said my childhood nickname.

"DonnyDonny?!" I snap back.

"Alright, alright. I was just joking there. Sure, I'll drive them home. See you tomorrow then, Dougie," he said before he hung up.

I put my phone down and look at the clock. It was 11pm. I was losing time. I continue my work on Adam's chip. By 3am, everything seemed to be good to go. Other than those pesky bugs that are holding me back from adding those last abilities to his chip, I was ready to go.

I didn't want to wake the kids. So, I just slumped into my office chair and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>What felt like a few seconds of sleep was surprisingly 7 hours. I don't know what it was, but at 9am I woke up to a start. Nothing suspicious awakened me, nor did a nightmare. Just a weird impulse I have, I guess.<p>

I leave my office to go see if the kids are awake yet. The house seemed awfully quiet. Usually, Chase is up and making himself breakfast. It was unusual to wake up before Chase. I sneak down the hallway on the upper level to see Adam and Bree's doors were closed. I take a quick peak inside each, to find both of them still sleeping. But what stood out to me was that both of them wore scared faces. Their small knuckles would grasp at the blankets to try and cover their faces. I even heard a few whimpers out of Adam. I wasn't used to nurturing kids when it came to nightmares. As a little kid, Chase never had trouble sleeping. I never learned how to nurture dependent kids unlike Chase. He was so independent. I go to peak into Chase's room to find him awake, reading through one of his books.

"Hey, buddy. Listen, I need to tell you something before Adam and Bree wake up." Chase looks up from his book, simply nods and continues to read his book.

"I'm going to need some one-on-one time with Adam today. Uncle Donny is coming over to pick you and Bree up to go to his house. Won't it be great to see Uncle Donny again?" I try to make it sound like fun, but I knew that Chase didn't really know Donny that well. Chase rarely got to see him because Donald never enjoyed meeting up outside of the office.

"I guess, but why do you need one-on-one with Adam? Why can't Bree and I be there?" Chase asked, his eyes still fixed on his book.

"Because I want to talk to him about his past. You know, get to know a bit better. I want to do it one-on-one because he'll be a bit more open if it's just the two of us," I lied to him. I really didn't like lying to Chase, but it's what needs to be done.

"Oh. I see," he bought it. He seemed disappointed to not join me. We did everything together. It wasn't in his nature to go off on his own. Even though he was an independent child, but he still enjoyed our moments together. "Should I go wake up Adam and Bree?"

"Nah, let 'em sleep. I checked on them, but they're sound asleep. But you can wake Bree up at around 10:30. Uncle Donny will be over to pick you two up at 11," I tell him. I was about to leave the room, when I remembered something, "And don't tell Uncle Donny about Adam. _I_... wanted to surprise him."

"Uh... alright," Chase was skeptical, like Donald was on the phone. But like Donny, he fell for it. I decide to leave before Chase asks anymore questions.

Before I knew it, Donny was at my doorstep waiting for Bree and Chase. They were in the kitchen, eating cereal. Adam was still in bed. I was praying that he didn't come downstairs before Donny and the kids left. When I opened the door, Donald was waiting in his self-driving car prototype. I made it the prototype a few weeks and now he's selling it as his own idea. I had a feeling that he was just driving it to taunt me.

"Where are those kids of yours? I'm not going to wait much longer, Dougie!" he hollered, honking his horn right after. He obviously isn't in a good mood. Hopefully, he won't take it out on Bree and Chase.

"Just give us a sec, Donnie. They're finishing breakfast," I holler back. I look back to the kitchen table to see Bree & Chase cleaning their bowls and getting ready to rush out of the door. In no time, they go rushing out of the door and into Donnie's car. As I watch them back out of the driveway, I try to figure out how I'm going to explain this to Adam.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Can't wait to get feedback on this chapter! Don't forget that I'll be updating every Sunday.**


	6. Suspicions Arise

**A/N: Hello everyone! Glad to be on an official schedule for once. Onto shoutouts:**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm glad that you're continuing to enjoy this! Hopefully this chapter will give an idea of Donald's reaction to the kids.**

**TheMichiganWriter: ****I know the feeling. Whenever I read daphrose's cliffhangers, it leaves me screaming at the computer (does that make me weird?) As well, my parents are telling me to study for my exams. But I wanted to posted this on time. Finally, thanks for the three smileys! :) :) :)**

**Angel234564: ****Even though I ship Brase, I like the sibling bond as well.**

**daphrose: Well, you'll hear about Donald and Adam this chapter. I'm glad that you like the story so much! I usually do the same thing when I come across an awesome story.**

**MusicLover535: Well, the wait is over!**

**ShyMusic: I love that you're enjoying this story. Douglas does seem to care for each kid, but if I could say the order I would say Chase (being his true blood son), Adam and then Bree. He hasn't interacted with Bree too much, but he will very soon. But enough hints, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

**As well, thanks to Kmn1999, MusicLover535 and ShyMusic for following and to MusicLover535 and ShyMusic for favouriting! Don't forget about the poll on my profile. The poll ends on January 31st, so enter your votes soon. If I forgot any ideas, let me know!**

**Onto chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Suspicions Arise <strong>

~ I don't own Lab Rats ~

**Chase's POV:**

I don't exactly know what's going on, but I know that something big is going on. Dad is doing something behind his back and I just know it. He's being very secretive since he even brought up adoption. He is always open with me. Always. For this to happen is defiantly unusual. From not letting me show Adam and Bree about the lab, making me promise to not mention Adam to Uncle Donald (I didn't like calling him by my dad's nickname for his brother) and his worried face all of the time is defiantly something I'm not going to take lightly. But I guess I have to wait until Bree and I return home.

Once we got into the back of Uncle Donald's car, I try to calm down. I didn't want Donald or Bree to notice my worried face, especially Bree. I don't know what it is, but we have some sort of psychological connection (I only know this word from the book that I reading this morning). She knows what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling. It's something that I might know in the future, but for now it remains a mystery.

Donald's car was so cool. Bree and I were sitting in awe of all of the features. I thought that a self-driving car was cool on its own. But Donald went full-out on the inside. I don't really know how to describe it, so I'll just start and finish my description at this word: awesome!

"This is a pretty fancy car, Mr. Davenport," Bree exclaimed, "Where did you get it?"

"Actually, Douglas made it. He lent it to me a while ago and bought it from him because I loved it so much," Donald replied. I frowned at what he said. I knew that Douglas made it. What confused me was that Dad told me that Donald stole it from him and claimed it as his own.

"That's not what my dad told me," I said. This time it was Bree and Donald's turns to frown.

"Really? Your dad is just masking the truth. He can sometimes stretch the truth, Chase," Donald responded. I continued to frown, but knew better than to reply to him. Dad always told me to keep my opinion to myself when around Donald. He can be a bit of a... self-centered... guy? I don't know what to call him. Long story short, never talk back to Donald.

"Oh and Bree, you can call me Uncle Donald. That's what Chase calls me."

"No, it's okay. I'd rather prefer calling you Mr. Davenport. And how did you know my name?" Bree answered and asked.  
>"Just one of the few things that your father said about you," he said, kind of in a creepy sort of way. He and Dad used this tone too often, but they still freak me out.<p>

"Alright..." Bree trailed off, understanding that asking questions will get her answers she didn't want to hear.

The rest of the car ride is utter silence. Makes it difficult to not think about what's going on at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Douglas' POV:<strong>

Once Bree, Chase and Donald were backed out of the driveway and on their way, I rush to my office. I needed to start right away if I wanted to finish before they come back. I just needed my final drafts of my blueprint for Adam. Before Bree got up, I snuck down to the lab to start transferring the software I created to a microchip and my computer down there. Hopefully, the download will be finished by the time I get Adam downstairs. I didn't have a clever way to introduce Adam to the lab or my idea. I was just going to go with my gut feeling.

I run up the stairs to Adam's room to see him laying on his bed, awake. As soon as he saw me, he ran over to me and asked, "Where's Bree and Chase?"

"They're out with my brother. But what's important right now is something I'm going to show you. It's downstairs." Adam seemed a bit confused, but followed down the hall. He didn't say anything. If he was Chase, he would be asking question after question.

We soon come to what appears as a coat closet. To most, it's just a coat closet. But Chase and I are really the ones that know the true importance of this coat closet. If you pushed the excessive amount of coats, you would see a hand recognition. The system only accepted my hand or Chase's. If things work out, Adam and Bree's hands will be added to the database. I placed my hand firmly on the scanner and wait for it recognize my hand. I look down at Adam, whose eyes are wide in curiosity.

A few seconds later, the secret door raises. It opens to the staircase that Chase and I walk down almost every day to work in the lab. I help guide Adam down the stairs, him in the front to get a full view of the lab. The stairs weren't in the best condition, but enough for them to hold our weight. We soon come to the main area of the lab and I hear Adam gasp at the sight of it. I guess it was quite a change from the orphanage.

Adam goes rushing through the main area. There were other areas, but the one that was the most important in this operation was here. I go over to my computer, while keeping a close watch on Adam. I breathe a shy of relief to see the transfer went through smoothly. That gave me a bit more time to explain this to Adam.

"This place is amazing. How come Bree and Chase aren't seeing this?" he was still in shock, but seemed quite comfortable with it. I was afraid that he would freak out.

"Chase knows this place. He always works down here with me. I wanted to show Bree later when I feel that she's ready for it. But for now, I need to tell you something," I was preparing to tell him my plan without saying that I was technically using him. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Adam. To be honest, I prefer him over Bree. But I guess I haven't spent too much time with her since she's always with Chase. Adam simply nods and sits down on what is Chase's working seat.

"I've been working on this new technology for my work. It's called bionics. It's where I sort of make the human body to be capable of so much more. Like super strength. To become next to indestructible. Next to invincible. Next to unbeatable. I've created a bunch of abilities that will be injected into the human's neck to give them these cool abilities. I know that it's a lot to take in, but I wanted you to be the first superhuman."

Adam just stared at me blankly. He was almost saying through his eyes that he thinks that I'm crazy. But a few seconds later, he says, "Alright."

"You're alright with helping me with my work?"

"Of course, I think that it's cool. It seemed a bit crazy in my head. But I think that it's a cool idea and I want to be a part of it," I was surprised by his reaction. He's was extremely eager and I admired that.

I nod at this and return to my computer screen. I eject the microchip from the computer. I guess that nothing was holding me back now.

"Alright, Adam. This chip will grasp at your nervous system and automatically hard wire itself to your brain. It might hurt when I place it in, but it should be temporary. Just... stay calm."

"Alright," Adam said.

I reach for my blueprint, look down and get ready for what's going to happen next.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Can't wait to get feedback on this chapter!**

**BTW, have you guys seen the trailer for _Rise of the Secret Soldiers_? Tell me your thoughts and predictions for the upcoming episode. Can't wait to see it. But I have to wait a while since Canada takes a while to air new episodes.**

** Can't wait to update next Sunday!**


	7. Silence

**A/N: Glad to be back after missing last week! I'm deeply sorry for not updating last week. After finishing those presentations and exams, I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders! Anyway, I promised another update for today. It'll be up really soon. Anyway, onto the shoutouts:**

**daphrose: I still don't understand it either. If it were up to me, Chase would've been evil by the end of season 2. My story "The Surprise Attack" will be up sometime in the next few days! I'll PM you when it's up so be on the lookout!**

**ChaseyLover: I totally forgot about Merry Glitchmas. It felt like a long time ago since a new episode came out! If it isn't as good as the trailers make it seem, I'll be SOOOO mad!**

**MusicLover535: Aww, thank you. Hopefully, I did well on my exams.**

**As well, thanks to Hannahlizpz for following and Hannahlizpz and Clemences-are-so-sexy for favouriting! Don't forget that I have a poll on my profile on from now to the new extended date, February 1. Get your votes in and I'll prioritize what stories to work on first. I added some new plot ideas for some options that just had a theme! So go check those out! Or you can review your favourites if you want to vote for more stories!**

**As an added note, there's a possibility that I'll be updating for a third time this week before next Sunday. Since I don't have school this Monday through Thursday, I have a lot of spare time on my hands. Stay tuned!**

**Onto chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Silence<strong>

~ I don't own Lab Rats ~

**Douglas' POV:**

"Can I try?! Can I try?!" Adam asked, obviously excited and jittery. I'm not sure if this was a side-effect of the implantation of his bionics or if he's just super excited right now. He has been calm throughout the process because I gave him a pill that makes him drowsy. He was silent until now. I guess the pill must've worn off.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Why don't you try-" I stop mid-sentence because next thing I knew, Adam grabbed the back of my shirt and had my feet off the floor. "Adam! Put me down!" I was ecstatic,knowing that my chip idea worked. However, I was definitely not amused with Adam picking me off the ground like this. But rather than let me down, his grasp became tighter. His fingernails dug deeper into my back, making me cringe at the touch. His super strength turned out better than I thought. "Adam!" I yelled once more. I look down to see that Adam was confused.

"I'm trying! I can't control my strength! I feel all jittery and frantic!" Adam complained. Then out of nowhere, his grasp loosened. I calmed down for a second, but it was short-lived. With all of his strength (which of course is a lot), he pushes towards the other end of the lab. I feel a blasting pain in my right knee at contact with the cold floor. I see Adam running towards me.

"Sorry! I don't know how to control these... these... what are they called?" Adam stuttered, looking pretty upset.

"Bionics, Adam. Listen, the bionics might take a while to adjust to your infrastructure. Just, don't use your bionics for the time being. Wait for about a week and then you should be fine."

"Alright," he replied, somewhat upset with the fact that he won't use his bionics for a while.

"But most important, don't tell or show Bree and Chase your bionics yet. I'll be giving Bree her own bionic abilities soon and I want to surprise Chase after I give Bree her bionics," Adam looked confused at first, but this look soon disappeared.

"Alright. Speaking of Bree and Chase, when are they coming back?" He was calm once again. Adam is really bipolar.

"I guess I'll call my brother, Donnie. Just... go upstairs and rest. Your bionics will settle in faster if you rest, Adam." I actually didn't know if it would help, but I guessed that it might. I just hope Adam obeys me and doesn't use his bionics for a while.

Now, onto to that call.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

Not much happened throughout the rest of the car ride since Chase and Donald argued about something that I had no clue about.

We soon arrive to this huge house rested onto a large hill. I gasp in awe at the sight of the place. The house was definitely bigger than Douglas' house. I look over to Chase and notice a weird look on his face. He wasn't in awe like I was. He wasn't really focused. I wanted to ask why he like this, but just brush it off.

All three of us get out of the car and head to the front door. As Donald turns the key in the lock, I start thinking on what could possibly be behind the door. Considering that his car was jaw-dropping, I wasn't prepared for what could be behind that door.

After what felt like forever, Donald opens the door. The first thing that I see is how unfinished the place was. Some of the walls weren't finished, half of the floor was gone and there were huge crates scattering the room. It was kind of a let-down. I was expecting so much more from this guy.

"Now I know what you're thinking, guys. Why isn't this place finished? Well, I'll tell you. You see, I have a lot of money. I have enough money to redo my entire mansion with the finest upgrades that money can buy and still have millions left. So, I decided to redo my kitchen and living room. I want it to look fresh, you know…" Donald kept blabbing on and on about his money and his renovation. I personally found it dumb and it sounded kinda like bragging. Actually, it is!

"Is there a room where Bree and I can talk… alone," Chase interrupted. I was thankful that he said that. I didn't want to hang around Donald anymore.

"Uh, sure. You guys can talk in one of my guest rooms upstairs. Chase, you upstairs a lot better than Beatrice here-" Donald started, but I was angry with him messing up my name that I had to interrupt.

"It's Bree," As soon as I said it, Donald's face turned a bit red. But it disappears a few seconds later and just continues to give us instructions.

"It's the first door on the right. Just don't touch anything that looks expensive!" Donald has to yell the last part as Chase and I run up the stairs, away from Donald.

"How do you put up with him?" I ask Chase once we are safely inside the bedroom. I jump up onto the bed, while Chase struggles to get on.

I help him up while he talks, "I don't really. I've only been over when my dad's here and he usually does all the talking. But he's extremely moody today."

"Do you think it something to do with me? Did I do something wrong?" I was afraid that the answer would be 'yes'. But luckily, Chase shook his head.

"No way, you're awesome! I think he's just mad at either me or my dad," Chase replies, "Although, I have a feeling that's he's more angry with me."

"Why?" I asked. Chase sighs.

"Because of how I talked back to him in the car on the way here. Dad always told me to never talk back to Donald. And what did I do, I talked back to Donald," Chase sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Listen, Chase. I may not know you or our new family well, but I know that you did the right thing. You stood up for yourself and your- I mean our- dad. He would be happy that you did that," I wasn't going to lie to Chase. I felt like he did the right thing. Donald was being extremely moody and something tells me that Chase wasn't the only one that upset Donald today.

We continued chatting together, talking about- well, everything. We could literally about anything for hours. And we kind of did, because not too long after, Donald came looking for us to say that Douglas wanted us back home.

We continued talking throughout the car ride back, not taking notice of Donald in the driver's seat.

Before too long, we find ourselves back home. Chase and I basically jump out of the car and run through the front door.

"Dad! Where's Adam?" I asked as soon as I saw him in the kitchen.

"He's upstairs sleeping. He was quite tired after that one-on-one session with me. So just be quiet so he can rest. I'm making pasta, so you can either help me or-" Douglas didn't have to finish because I rushed over and started washing my hands. "Alright, Bree. You'll help me with dinner tonight. Chase, why don't you set the table?"

Chase did what he was told and started getting out the cutlery. While he did that, Douglas told me what I needed to do. Before too long, we were finished and putting the pasta into the bowls on the table.

"DINNER!" I yelled out. Before long, Adam and Chase were at the table and we were eating. Adam didn't say much during dinner, but rather scarfed down my hard work. Douglas didn't say much, either. I was curious on what happened here. Chase and I weren't really speaking because of the awkward silence.

After what felt like eternity, Adam, Chase and I walked upstairs to our bedrooms and called it quits for today.

**A/N: Sorry for the mediocre ending. I had trouble finishing this chapter. Anyway, hope you liked it. **


	8. Where To Go From Here

**A/N: Another update! I kept my promise about the second update, considering my disloyalty last week. Anyway, no shoutouts for today. But definitely for next update. But enough chatter...**

**Onto chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Where To Go From Here<strong>

~ I don't own Lab Rats ~

**Douglas' POV:**

Things are now becoming tense.

The kids are asleep and I'm back in my office, working on Bree's bionic chip. Like Adam's, I'm having difficulty with getting all of her abilities onto the chip. I realized that Bree's super speed and vocal manipulation take up a lot of space on her chip than I expected. I thought that I had more space to work with, but apparently I was wrong. I already have her super speed, vocal manipulation, super jump, super agility, wall sticking and invisibility loaded onto her chip. However, I couldn't find room for abilities like force field, override app and levitation on her chip. I couldn't switch out her abilities now because trying to erase the abilities off the chip could end destroying the memory. I couldn't risk wrecking this chip. It took me weeks to make the hardware of that chip and didn't have that time. Adam can't stay quiet for that long. He's bound to glitch. After that instance in the lab earlier, I found that Adam's bionics can sometimes take over his body and make him use his bionic in random occurrences. I called it glitching because it is somewhat of a glitch in my programming. Anyway, this what I'm stuck with.

But what's going to be difficult is prying Bree from Chase. As soon as Chase finds out, he'll go nuts and could end up informing Donnie. Not good.

I've working for a few hours now and I feel that I'm very close to find room on Bree's chip for upgrades, yet so far. I just needed time. The problem with this is that I don't have that kind of time. I question if I should just give in and focus on actually giving Bree her chip. But at the same time, something inside of me was saying to wait this out. I realized another with Adam's chip today and that was his was incapable for upgrades. He was stuck with the abilities he currently holds. I felt like if I gave Bree more abilities, Adam would think I'm being unfair. I finally to just finish off the download of Bree's abilities and pray that I fixed the glitches I made in Adam's.

* * *

><p>I don't remember falling asleep. But the next thing I knew, I was waking up to the sound of crying. I was pretty sure that it wasn't Chase because he rarely cries. I had my suspicions on who it was.<p>

I rush up the stairs and head into Bree's bedroom. My suspicions were correct, as I see her silhouette in the moonlight. Her hunched over figure was curled up on the bed. The faint sound of sobbing was the only sound in the room.

"Bree, sweetie. Are you alright?" I whisper, afraid to either scare her or wake the boys up. I slowly walk towards her, trying to not show how scared I am for her.

"No," she replied between sniffles. Her face was full of tears like she was a few days ago when I found her at the orphanage. She looked so much younger now. She looked to be about seven years old here, "I had a bad dream."

"What happened in the dream, sweetie?" I asked softly, trying not to upset anymore than she was already.

"I-I-I w-w-as back in my own home with m-m-my p-par-en-ts. We were playing and laughing like we always did. An-nd th-then..." she trailed off, crying heavily near the end of her sentence. All of a sudden, something clicked in my mind. Something that the lady at the orphanage had said about Bree. The fact that her parents were both killed in a house fire and she was prone to nightmares. I was so wrapped up in my plans to not consider that these kids had mental scars. Even Chase does. I didn't actually think about it until now. "Soo m-m-uch s-s-smoke..."

"Bree, it's alright. It's alright. Shh... you're safe. Everything is alright," I tried to soothe her, hugging her and stroking her hair. That seemed to do the trick as her sobs quietened.

I don't know what my thought process was during that moment, but something said inside that I should just give Bree her chip now while Chase is sleeping. This is probably the only time that I'll get without Chase being right at Bree's side. I knew that now wasn't the best time to expose her to my secrets, but it was best for my plans.

"Do you want to see something cool?" I asked her. She nodded. Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to keep my promise about the second chapter for today. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review if you liked the Bree and Douglas scene or not. I want to quicken the pace of the story a bit. But you feel like it's going too fast and too slow, let me know!**

**And to all you lucky ducks who get to see Rise of the Secret Soldiers tomorrow, I'M JEALOUS OF YOU! I have to wait until Feb 8! WHY?! JUST WHY?!**

**Anyway, as said before in my last chapter, there's the possibility of another update before next Sunday due to no school until this Friday. If I don't, then see you next Sunday!**


	9. Bree

**A/N: Hey everybody! I just got back from camping this weekend. There was so much snow at the campsite, I was almost buried alive! Anyways, onto shoutouts:  
><strong>

**TheMichiganWriter: I wanted to splash in a little humour to lighten the mood. Here comes the second bionic!**

**PurpleNicole531: Again, sprinkled in a little humour. Wanted to make Donald a bit arrogant and self-centered to make him seem like a bad guy. Time for Bree to get her bionics!**

**daphrose: Sorry, probably should've deleted the author note and added chapter 7 in instead of just replacing chapter 7 with the author's note. Well, live and learn! It does seem weird to think of Donald as the bad guy, but wait until later on in the story! I'm so excited for next Sunday! I'm recording it in case something happens and I miss it. If there are fight scenes, that automatically makes it one of my favourite episodes! I'm happy that everyone likes the Bree/Douglas bonding scene.**

**Dirtkid123: As much as I want to see it on YouTube, I want to wait to see it on TV. I want to be surprised. At least I'm not too far back. It takes longer with other episodes like Brother Battle or Spike Fright.**

**Guest: It's great that you liked that bond!**

**HawaiianChick12: I've heard someone say something about the bionic island. Hopefully, I'll understand what that means after watching Rise of the Secret Soldiers!**

**As well, thanks to amichele and HawaiianChick12 for following this story! The poll on my profile is now closed. The top ranking story was 'What If?', followed by 'Brothers at Combat' and 'The Final Straw' tied for second. More information and the descriptions of each story are on my profile if you want to know more. In the case of a tie, I simply chose the story that would slightly easier to write in my schedule. The first chapter of 'What If?' will probably be up between February 3 and 8. Whichever date the story is up, that's when I'll be updating regularly. **

**Onto chapter 9!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Bree<strong>

~ I don't own Lab Rats ~

**Douglas' POV:**

I still don't understand why I'm doing this. It's too risky to do this with Chase in the house, bound to wake up at any given moment. But, there was no turning back now.

I guided Bree down the hall and told her to meet me at the coat closet. She had a confused look on her face, but she did as she was told. While she did that, I quickly peeked inside Chase's bedroom. I wanted to make sure that Chase was sound asleep, unaware of what's about to happen. Luckily, that was the case. He was curled up in his bed, his book open on the floor. He must have been reading and went to sleep not too long ago. This wasn't unusual for Chase. Sometimes, he pulls all nighters to finish his books. Kind of like I have for the past few nights. I quietly shut the door and race to the coat closet.

When I arrived at Bree's side, she looked like I was insane for showing her the coat closet. However, her face lit up when the hand recognition pad appeared in sight.

"What are you showing me?" she asked, now eager to see what's behind here. I lay my hand flat on the screen, not responding to her question. I'm pretty sure the answer will be abundantly clear in a few moments.

The secret doors appears and I guide Bree into the staircase. The stairs continued to squeak under our weight. _I hope Chase doesn't hear, _I thought in my head.

By the time we've arrived in the common area of the lab, Bree's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She immediately went rushing to the mass wall of panels, curious about everything in the room. I rush back over to my computer to quickly transfer everything to my mainframe. While I wait for the transfer to complete, I gesture to Bree for her to sit down in Chase's chair that Adam was sitting in earlier today.

"Now listen, Bree. This is very important for you to listen to me," I wanted to make it abundantly clear to her that she must listen to what I'm about to tell her. I'm more concerned that she'll disobey me and tell Chase. Bree nods, not really understanding the severity of the conversation.

"I've been working on new form of technology that's called bionics and-" I started, to only be interrupted by Bree.

"Are you some sort of psycho inventor or something? Do you build weird contraptions for your brother all of the time?" I was shocked that she said this. I guess since she and Chase were with Donnie almost all day, she learned too much information for my liking.

"I'll assure you that I'm not some crazy psycho inventor, Bree. Now, I've created a bunch of-" but once again, I'm cut short by another round of Bree's questions.

"Do you like your brother? Is he like the snobby one and you're the weird oddball? How much-" she continued to quiz me, when I finally had enough and interrupted her.

"Bree! Enough with the questions! And stop with the yelling. I don't want Adam and Chase to wake up."

"Because you don't want them to know about this place?" she asked.

"No, they already know about this place-"

"So what you're telling me is that I'm the last one to know about this place."

"No..." I stuttered, "Okay, yes. But I wanted to wait until I felt like the best time was upon us."

Bree opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed it. I was now exhausted and starting to regret doing this at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"As I was saying, I've created a bunch of abilities that I inject via your neck and give you superhuman powers. Doesn't that seem cool?" Once I was finished, Bree's eyes turned wide in fear. She didn't speak, her pupils were dilated. Maybe my approach with Adam wasn't going to work with Bree.

Before I try to re approach the situation, she finally speaks, "Alright."

"Are you sure? Adam already said that he'll do it. He seems fine now and I'm sure you'll be fine-"

"Wait, Adam knows? Is that why he didn't join me and Chase to Donald's house. For you to inject with bionics?" her tone was not a happy one. She was definitely mad that I chose Adam over her.

"His bionic chip was ready before yours. And besides, wasn't fun to spend some time with Chase and your new uncle?" I wanted to get her mind off the negatives and just move on in the process.

"Chase, yes. Your brother, no."

"Which by the way, you can't tell Chase about any of this. I want to personally tell him about it later," I knew that Bree would get suspicious if Chase wasn't in on this operation. I needed some sort of reason for him not knowing. I wasn't planning on telling him, but whatever it takes for Bree to just accept everything and let me get started.

She just stared at me blankly. After what felt like hours, she sat back in Chase's chair and says, "How should I sit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV:<br>**

The last thing that I wanted to do was to fight against Douglas. There was no way of this but to just shut up and follow his orders. He was my new father and I was to listen to him.

"Just stay completely still. The pain will be minimal for you try not to move," he said. He starts to place some wires and tubes across my face and neck area. I tried breathing slowly, keeping my heart rate done.

Douglas rolls his chair to this huge computer and starts typing away, his eyes glued to the screen. I wasn't sure how this was going to go down. Apparently, went through this process a few hours ago and seems to be fine.

All of a sudden, I feel a surge of energy travel throughout my body. I see that the tubes and wires are glowing a pale yellow. I started to freak out a bit, as I've never experienced something like this before. I can confidently say that Douglas was out of his mind. He snapped at me for saying it out loud, but I still stand by my statement.

He rushes over to me and holds out his hand. In it is a small white tablet. I was hesitant to take it, but he soon says it will make me drowsy and make it easier for the process. I take out of his hand and swallow it whole.

The pill had a weird taste to it. It was nothing like I've ever tasted, so it was an indescribable feeling. But sure enough, in a fact of moments, my eyelids were drooping.

Everything past that moment was a blur. I remember a shocks of electricity coursing throughout my body and a severe throbbing in my neck, but they disappear in a matter of seconds. Not much else is clear in my mind. My vision was blurry and my hearing was totally messed up. I had to remind myself to breathe because for some reason, my lungs weren't automatically letting air come in. It was scary to think that these simple things like breathing and sight were failing. After a couple of moments of utter silence, my vision comes back. Soon after, so does my hearing and I'm breathing normally again.

"Go on, Bree. Test it out," Douglas says. He gestures for me do something, but I don't understand what he meant, "Try running."

I did as I was told and the weirdest thing happened. The whole room became a blur and I found myself at the opposite end of the room in a matter of milliseconds. How is that possible?

"What just happened? I was there a few seconds ago and now..." I look over to Douglas, his eyes also wide. But unlike me, he was more amused than scared. I look down to the floor and see black streak marks across the floor.

"Looks like your super speed is functioning properly," he says. _Super speed_... "Congratulations, Bree. You're the world's second bionic human."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Two bionics down now. I know that a lot of you are wondering about Chase. Is he going to be bionic? Well, I can't give a full answer. However, I will say that something drastic will happen in the next two or three chapter. So keep watch for that!  
><strong>

**SEE YOU NEXT SUNDAY!**


	10. Cracking Under the Pressure

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's chapter 10 already! I'm so happy to see that everyone is responding really well. If you didn't notice, I've posted a number of new stories and I think you should go check them out. If you're into evil Chase, a Bree and Chase love story, some Adam and Chase brotherly bonding, etc., then there's something for you! Anyways, enough self-advertising. Onto shoutouts!  
><strong>

**TheMichiganWriter: Hope that chapter 10 will be great, too!**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm happy that you liked that part of the chapter. I just guessed what Bree could possibly ask Douglas and just went with it. Let Douglas have some challenges through the process!**

**daphrose: I'm happy that you enjoyed Bree's little Q&A with Douglas!**

**Dirtkid123: I know that it won't be the same without Chasey being bionic. You just have to wait and see...**

**HawaiianChick12: Bits and pieces. Partially because I'm not a big fan of American football. My family mainly watches baseball and hockey. But yeah... who were you rooting for? Seahawks or Patriots? My father was Patriots and my uncles were for Seahawks.**

**As well, thanks to naturo15spy for following and favouriting this story! I guess there's not much more to say than...**

**Onto chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Cracking Under the Pressure<strong>

~ I don't own Lab Rats ~

**Douglas' POV:**

I had a sigh of relief when Bree's super speed was functioning properly. If she glitched, another round of questions will come hurtiling towards me and I don't need that at three in the morning. Speaking of which, I should put Bree back to sleep before anything gets suspicious for Chase. I'm just praying that Bree doesn't tell him.

Surprisingly, Bree was cooperating and followed me back upstairs without a sound. She didn't seem dazed, just tired. I could see that her eyes were a bit bloodshot. I guess that this really drained a lot of energy from her, especially since she probably hasn't slept for that long tonight. When we arrived at her bedroom, I tucked her into bed and started walking towards the door. But a whimper stopped me in my tracks.

"Can you stay in here for the night, Douglas?" Bree whispered. Her voice had so much fear in her voice, like it was when she was at the orphanage.

"Sure, sweetie," I walked back to Bree's bedside and sat down on the carpet. The bed wasn't large enough for me to crawl in with her. So I just sat down, with one hand holding onto hers and the other softly stroking her hair. That seemed to soothe her, as she was asleep in a matter of minutes.

I start to drift to sleep, too. As my eyelids drooped, I felt something that only just hit me now. I realized that I truly loved these kids. I've been able to connect with both Adam and Bree quite quickly. I mean sure, my relationship with Bree started a bit rough. But in the end, she seems to be comfortable with me than she was a few days ago.

After what felt like a few minutes, I started waking up. Bree was still fast asleep in bed. She looked peaceful, yet still tired. I could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. I decided that she needed some more sleep and just left her alone.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to see that Chase was up. He was sitting at the dining table, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"How long have you been up, Chase?" I asked.

"Only for an hour," he simply responded.

**Chase's POV**

Okay, I lied to my dad. I've actually been up for a few hours. I remember getting up pretty early because I heard footsteps in the hallway. The floors in our house are really old and make weird creeking sounds under a lot of weight. I peeked outside of my doorway to see Douglas and Bree going to Bree's room. _Why were they up in the middle of the night?_ I didn't quite figure it out until I decided to go downstairs.

I don't know what it was, but I felt like looking at the security cameras' footage. Yes, we have security cameras planted all around the house. My dad showed me where each of the cameras were located in each room and where I could access the footage. He told me in case of an instance that would be very important to have photographic evidence. To be honest, this isn't one of those instances. However, I was still curious.

The footage could be accessed through the lab. He wanted it there because since no one besides him and myself know about the lab, no one would be able to find and possibly destroy or steal the footage. I crept down the stairs to the back of the coat closet, scanned my hand and ran down the stairs.

When I reached the lab, I raced down to the security section of the lab and started looking for the room. I didn't remember exactly where it was in the security wing, but I eventually stumbled across it.

I meant to go through the footage of the last hour or so, but I messed up and ended up rewinding to the past 24 hours. As I went through the footage, I noticed something odd. Dad was bringing Adam to... the lab. But I thought that he said that I couldn't tell them about the lab. For the next hour or so, I keep watching the footage and realize that Dad has brought both Adam _and_ Bree down to the lab. Both times, he hooked wires across their bodies and did some sort of weird procedure that included his master computer. After Adam's encounter, Adam seemed to have gained higher strength. He was able to throw Dad across the room without much effort. After Bree's encounter, she seemed to be able to speed across the lab in a matter of milliseconds. But how? How is that possible?

Once Dad came downstairs, I didn't want to blurt out that I was snooping around in his business. I had to keep this a secret from him. He was obviously trying to be secretive about the whole process. It makes now that he didn't want Donald knowing about this. Surely, Donald would go insane and do something drastic.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. He didn't seem to be uptight. However, he seemed to look pretty tired. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and the eyes themselves were somewhat bloodshot.

"Yeah. Just wanted to get a head start on the day," I joked, chuckling in the process. I wanted to seem like I have no clue on what he's doing downstairs.

"Right..." Dad said, somewhat confused. _Did I seem too obvious? _"Listen, Chase. I need to go off to the grocery store to pick up a few things in a little while. I'm thinking about bringing Adam and Bree with me. Do you mind staying here for a little bit while we're out?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine," I knew that he was just leaving without me so that he could talk to Adam and Bree without the possibility of me overhearing their conversation. But I needed to seem clueless to him.

Besides, I have a few things that I need to do hear myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the mediocre chapter! But at least this introduces some controversy! Review your thoughts on the story so far. Try and guess what Chase is going to do next chapter.  
><strong>

**Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier. I updated "Brothers at Combat" earlier this week! Chapter 2 is up and I want to hear from you guys about this new chapter!**

**SEE YOU NEXT SUNDAY!**


	11. Chase

**A/N: Hey everybody! Glad to be updating after working furiously on homework. Onto shoutouts!  
><strong>

**PurpleNicole531: Oh, Chase is going to do more than crack the case. You'll see...**

**daphrose: I'm glad that felt that way during the Bree-Douglas moment. It's in Chase's nature to be nosy, I guess. Maybe a bit more in this story than in the show, but I guess that you can call it the younger part of him being curious. Do you feel like Douglas is the good guy, the bad guy or just in between? Do you find Donald or the kids to be ****villainous? This might change as the story progresses, but what do you think right now?**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm happy to see that you like my writing! It means a lot!**

**HawaiianChick12: I keep hearing from people that they should have won.**

**As well, thanks to kidflash0110, Yose Star and AllAmericanSlurp for favouriting and to sportsgirlKG, kidflash0110 and Yose Star for following this story! I guess there's not much more to say than...**

**Onto chapter 11!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Chase<strong>

~ I don't own Lab Rats ~

**Chase's POV**

Dad just left with Adam and Bree to go to the grocery store. I carefully watch very closely outside the window in the living room when Dad, Adam and Bree go pulling out of the driveway. As soon as they were out of sight, I jump into action.

I rush to the coat closet and into the secret entrance. I needed to find where Dad has all of his data is coming from. I'm not entirely sure if he's been doing all of this in the lab. Surely, the data is being transmitted from another computer into the lab.

When I arrive into the lab, I rush over to Dad's master computer. I jump up onto his huge chair, surprised that I'm able to get up with very little difficulty. Maybe I'm finally starting to grow.

I log into the computer within seconds. Dad trusts me with all of his passwords. Considering that I wouldn't tell anyone, he trusts me with everything. Except for this. The fact that he doesn't want me knowing about this bionic project is kind of hurtful. I thought that he shared everything with me. I thought that he saw me as his go-to person. But I guess that I was mistaken.

I search through Dad's most recent downloads and activity. I come across something that catches my eyes. It seems that he's been transferring data from his work computer upstairs in his office to down here and into microchips. Now I know where to start.

**Douglas' POV**

We've been driving for about ten minutes now and I decide that I should tell Adam and Bree about how this going to work out.

"Adam, Bree. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Why didn't Chase join us? Why is he at home?" Adam asked.

"See, that's the thing. You know how you and Bree are bionic-" I started to explain. But like Bree did hours before, Adam interjected with questions.

"Bree's bionic? You never said anything about Bree being bionic?!" Adam panicked. Great, I have kids that are way too curious.

"Well, she is. Now can I continue?" I was starting to get annoyed. I thought that kids wouldn't be this difficult to deal with. Adam nodded. I sighed, then continued.

"Chase doesn't know about this. I want to make it clear to both of you need to keep this a secret to both Chase and my brother, Donnie."

"I'm alright with keeping this from your brother. I'm not alright with keeping this from Chase," Bree complained. I'm glad that she was on the same page about Donnie.

"I don't even know who "your brother" is? I've never met the guy," Adam complained.

"Listen. Adam, Bree. Chase can't know about this. This stays between us. It's for his own good," I said firmly. I needed them to know that they need to listen to me.

"Alright. Just... let us spend time with him," Bree says.

"Of course. Now... onto your training schedule," I said as I park the car in the parking spot in the grocery store's parking lot.

**Chase's POV**

The download is almost complete. I've spent the past couple of hours going through my father's files. I found all of the information that I need. The blueprints, the database, everything.

He seemed to have difficulty with fixing some glitches with some bionic abilities. But for some reason, I found that he was at the brink of fixing it. It seemed straight forward on where to go from here. I was able to fix abilities labelled "Magnetism App" and "Override App" were a bit harder to fix, but they weren't too difficult.

I was going to show my dad that I was capable of more than being his little assistant. That I should be a part of his little operation. Show him that three superhumans are better than two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this rather short, filler chapter! My old computer is glitching and is taking twice as long to write.  
><strong>

**If you want to see more of my stuff, go check out my profile for more of my stories. Including "The Final Straw" (updates are every Tuesday), "Brothers At Combat" (random updates, next chapter coming soon), "Claiming What Was" (random updates, next chapter on-hold) "The Angel with a Shotgun" (random updates, next chapter coming VERY soon)**

**SEE YOU NEXT SUNDAY!**


End file.
